


Life is a Highway

by divine1655



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Complete, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin is kind of an idiot but its okay bc we love him, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Road Trip, Seungmin can't swim, Sorry Jeongin is single, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Vacation, but he has a cat, but so is Seungmin, college students, im sorry lol, it's quite bad, kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine1655/pseuds/divine1655
Summary: “Do you come here often?”“You do realize that we’re in the middle of the highway right?”“Ha. Right. Anyways! Can I have your number?”When Seungmin and his friends decided to go on a short trip to an ocean resort during their summer break, he didn’t expect an attractive man in the car next to theirs, to lean out the window and ask for his phone number.The AU where Seungmin finds the love of his life on the highway.--This is my first ever fanfic and I'm not a writer so please keep that in mind when you read. Enjoy!





	Life is a Highway

“Seungmin! Hurry up! You’re the last one.” Chan’s voice, followed by aggressive honking, traveled through the open window in Seungmin’s room and permeated the young man’s train of thought as he double checked to see if he had all he needed. 

“Ah, Hyung!” Seungmin groaned back, “I swear I’m almost done.” He quickly picked up his overstuffed duffle bag and his backpack before he ran downstairs to give his mother a hug and a kiss goodbye. 

Seungmin’s mother stood by the door with a pleasant smile on her face. “Make sure you have a lot of fun. Tell Chan and the others that they’ll have to visit me once you guys get back. I miss their company.” Seungmin’s mother said after she reciprocated the hugs and kisses. 

“Of cour-“ 

“Oi Seungmin! You taking a dump or something?” Felix’s deep voice interrupted. Felix nearly knocked Seungmin’s face off with the door when he had abruptly swung it open without knocking. “Oh, Mrs. Kim! Nice to see you! As much as I love talking to you, we gotta go. Chan is desperate to get going.” 

Mrs. Kim could only smile and nod, happy that her son had such great friends. “Yes, of course. Can’t keep the others waiting.” 

Seungmin and Felix dashed out of the house. The freckle-faced boy grabbed Seungmin’s duffel bag and shoved it into the trunk. After Felix slammed the trunk closed with a little too much force, he quickly jumped into the back of the car, taking the middle seat. Turning around, Seungmin waved goodbye to his mother once more and entered the car. After shouting goodbyes to Mrs. Kim from everyone else in the car, Chan slammed on the gas and sped away, excited to start their annual summer getaway with just the five of them. 

Seungmin, now settled in the back of Chan’s very loved and used car, looked over to his friends that he had last seen a few weeks ago when college had ended. Changbin, since he claimed that the oldest, besides Chan who was driving, should get shotgun, sat in front of Seungmin. The black baseball cap that Changbin wore was pulled so low that when he turned around to talk to the September line in the back, Seungmin could barely see his eyes. 

“Hey Seung, how was your summer so far?” Changbin directed the question towards Seungmin but his eyes were trained on Felix, who was too immersed with his animated conversation with Jisung to notice the older’s eyes on him. 

“Did you ask him yet?” Seungmin didn’t bother to keep his voice down or answer Changbin’s question as he brought up the older’s (very obvious) crush despite the fact that Felix was directly to the left of him. Felix and Jisung were too occupied talking about a new video game to care anyways. 

The blush creeping up onto Changbin’s face was a clear sign that Changbin liked Felix a lot more than he let on. 

“Yeah Binnie,” Chan said in a teasing tone. “You ask him yet?” 

“Actually, yeah. I did.” Changbin said, turning back to the front. 

“HOLD UP WHAT,” the car swerved a little as Chan almost turned his entire body to face Changbin. The car behind the five of them honked but they didn’t care. Chan quickly fixed the car and continued driving with his eyes on the road even though it was obvious that he would rather be staring down Changbin. 

“What in the world Chan Hyung! Are you trying to kill us all?” Felix choked out, eyes wide in fear. 

“Yeah Hyung! I still have a lot to live for! Like finding the love of my life.” Jisung hollered at Chan. 

Seungmin grabbed Felix’s shoulder and turned him so that they were facing each other, the older of the two jumping at the sudden aggressive movement. “Changbin Hyung finally had the balls to asked you out yet you didn’t tell us?” Seungmin shook Felix to emphasize his point. 

The blush that was forming on Felix’s freckled face and the not-so-subtle cough from Changbin was enough to confirm. 

“Oh, you guys didn’t know?” Jisung asked nonchalantly. 

“Shut up, Jisung,” Seungmin rolled his eyes playfully. “You’re best friends with Felix, he tells you everything.”

“Even so,” Chan started, “when were you going to tell us that you were dating?” 

“Well, I never said that we were,” Changbin muttered but continued on, ignoring the “wait, what!” from Chan. “But you’re right, we are dating. I asked him a two days ago, on Saturday.” Changbin turned around and looked at Felix, adoration evident on his face. 

“Oh my lord, please don’t eye-fuck in front of us,” Jisung faked gagged at the couple as Chan let out a fake sob claiming that his children were growing up so fast. Seungmin just smiled, content with knowing that two of his closest friends were happier now and they wouldn’t have to tiptoe around their feelings anymore. 

 

 

When the group of five left Seungmin’s house around 10 o’clock, they were lively and excited. They sang along to songs that they only knew the chorus to, indulged on way too much junk food, and shared how their summer was so far. But now that they have been in the car for over an hour, the crew had settled down significantly. 

Chan drove on the lonely road worry-free. The road was relatively deprived of cars; one had left a while ago, which left only one other car going in the same direction as them. The car rolled on cruise control as Chan kept an eye on the road. Changbin had been writing in his notebook, the notebook specifically for his lyrics, before he looked up and out of the window to his right. 

“Uh, Seungmin?” Changbin questioned. Seungmin took an earbud out of his ear, not bothering to look up from his book since it was getting to the good part. “I think the guy in the car next to us is trying to talk to you.” 

“What?” Seungmin head snapped up from his book and looked to his right. Sure enough, there was a very attractive man hanging out of the car window, like how a dog would. He was yelling something but Seungmin couldn’t hear him since his window was rolled up. 

“I think he’s asking you to roll down your window. Are you going to talk to him?” Felix inquired. Jisung leaned over Felix to get a better look at the guy. 

“You totally should Seungmin. He’s hella hot.” Jisung let out a wolf-whistle to emphasize his point. “If you don’t then I will.”

“I don’t know guys,” Seungmin began, “I don’t really want to talk to weirdos who hang out of windows. Seems dangerous and dumb.” But as Seungmin was rebutting against Jisung’s idea, Chan was already rolling down the window. 

“You know what? Screw it,” Seungmin mumbled to himself. “Its summer. Might as well just live a little.” Seungmin wasn’t one to do something as ridiculous as this so the remaining four in the car cheered as Seungmin shoved his book aside and stuck his upper body out the window, mirroring the attractive man in front of him. 

“Hello!” The pretty yet odd boy called out to Seungmin. “I’m Hyunjin and I was wondering; do you come here often?” The boy winked at Seungmin and Seungmin was dumbfounded. 

“You do realize we’re in the middle of the highway right?” Seungmin noticed that the attractive man, Hyunjin, was with three other people who looked around their age, obviously his friends. 

“Ha, right. Of course,” Hyunjin looked a little embarrassed. Someone behind him let out a snort of laughter, at least that’s what Seungmin assumed. It was kind of hard to hear with the wind. 

“Anyways!” Hyunjin clapped his hands together. “Can I have your number?” 

Seungmin watched as Hyunjin pulled out the latest iPhone from his back pocket, which did not have a case, and held it across the gap between the two cars to hand to Seungmin after he had unlocked it. Sudden anxiety raced through Seungmin, if he dropped Hyunjin’s phone, it’ll definitely crack, if not shatter completely. 

With shaky hands, Seungmin reached across and took Hyunjin’s phone. Seungmin was too preoccupied with settling back in the car to notice the giddy smile on Hyunjin’s face. 

“Wow Seungmin, you’re actually going to give him your number?” Jisung asked. Seungmin could feel all of his friends’ eyes on him. 

Seungmin shrugged, “He was hanging out the window like a dog. Might as well.” Seungmin busied himself with inserting his number into Hyunjin’s phone and tried to fight the blush threatening to overtake his whole face. As Seungmin was about to lock Hyunjin’s phone to give it back, Felix grabbed his wrist. 

“Wait!” Felix exclaimed, startling Seungmin. “You should take a selfie for the contact.” 

Surprisingly, Seungmin didn’t need to think for very long. “Alright.” He agreed easily. Seungmin tried to take the best selfie that he could, for some reason he wanted to look his greatest. Unfortunately for him though, the wind had messed up his hair and he didn’t have enough time to fix it. Hyunjin was waiting for him. Seungmin could see that he was still leaning out the window, waiting patiently. 

When Seungmin was finally satisfied with his contact photo, he locked Hyunjin’s phone, rolled down the window, and leaned out. 

“Yay, you’re back!” Hyunjin called out, his eyes disappearing when he smiled at Seungmin. Seungmin’s brain made a little note that Hyunjin had a really nice smile. 

“Of course. Did you think I’d steal your phone?” Seungmin joked. 

“Oh my god. I didn’t even think of that.” Hyunjin’s smile disappeared. Seungmin didn’t know why he was a little disappointed. “But for some reason, I think I can trust you.” Hyunjin’s smile returned at full power. 

Seungmin ignored his heart’s little flip. 

“Well, here’s your phone.” Seungmin held it out, hands shaking from a combination of anxiety and excitement for some odd reason. 

But as Hyunjin reached out to retrieve his phone, Chan’s car hit a pothole. Everything moved in slow motion as Hyunjin’s phone slipped out of Seungmin’s hands before he would fully grab it. Seungmin heard Chan mutter an ‘oh fuck’ but he barely registered it even though swearing was not something Chan did. 

It was a miracle, however, when Hyunjin moved far too quickly for Seungmin’s brain to register. Hyunjin somehow managed to snatch his phone before the device could smack into the road below them. 

“Sorry about that!” Chan shouted to Hyunjin. Seungmin watched as the handsome man let out a relieved chuckle. 

“It’s alright! I caught it in time.” Hyunjin called back to Chan, somehow able to hear him. Hyunjin then redirected his attention to Seungmin, “I gotta get back in the car and I suggest you do the same. Hope to see you soon cutie.” Hyunjin winked, although his hair, messed up from the wind, covered most of his eyes. 

As Seungmin re-entered the car, his phone chimed, notifying him of a text from an unknown number. 

“Oh my god, now my Seungminnie is growing up quickly too,” Chan choked out and pretended to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye. 

“Shut up,” Seungmin rolled his eyes as the rest of his friends laughed at Chan’s dramatics. He looked down at his phone and couldn’t help but let a small smile overtake his face. Hyunjin had sent him a selfie. 

From Unknown Number: 

[](https://imgur.com/20tV6SM)

Hey Seungmin! This is Hyunjin uwu  


I hope u didnt give me a fake number otherwise this would be awkward lol

To Unknown Number:

Oh hey

I didn’t give you a fake number. Why would I?

Add to Contacts as ‘Hyunjin’?

Yes or No

[Yes]

From Hyunjin:  


Thank god!!!!!!!  


Idk cuz sum random person that u dont know asked for it?

Seungmin continued to text Hyunjin, not bothering to join the conversation his friends were having or continue reading his beloved book. Seungmin only looked up when Changbin said that Hyunjin and his friends had detoured to the rest stop. 

“Aw sucks to see them go. Hope we get to see them soon,” Jisung pouted.

Seungmin couldn’t help but agree. 

 

 

The crew arrived at the touristy ocean town roughly 30 minutes after their encounter with Hyunjin. It was around 12 and the five boys were starving. Since it was lunch time, the boys stopped by a small but lively burger joint. 

Seungmin sent a photo of his food to Hyunjin. Not that he wanted to keep talking to him or anything, it was because Hyunjin asked him to. Obviously. 

After the delicious burgers, the small group stopped by a boba shop to get something to help them battle the heat with before heading to the resort to check in. 

As Chan talked to the receptionist, Seungmin sipped on his Thai tea with boba, bored because Hyunjin suddenly stopped replying. The resort reception area had some interesting paintings and one appeared to be a painting of the Greek god Poseidon. Heavily immersed in the painting, Seungmin didn’t realize that someone was approaching him from behind until his drink was yanked from his hand. 

“Hey, what are you-“ 

Seungmin stopped mid-sentence as he realized that Hyunjin was standing right next to him and was drinking his Thai tea. 

“Did you get a small or something? How come there’s barely anything.” Hyunjin almost finished Seungmin’s drink. 

“First of all, that’s a regular; secondly, you practically finished it already.” Seungmin pouted. He wasn’t actually thirsty and he was quite full from the burger but Hyunjin didn’t know that. 

“Oh shoot, I’m so sorry,” Hyunjin’s face was slowly becoming red. “I’m so used to taking Minho Hyung’s food without asking that I took yours. I’ll buy you another one I swear.” 

Seungmin looked up at Hyunjin. He could tell that Hyunjin genuinely felt bad. 

Seungmin shrugged and tried to give him a reassuring smile, “it’s alright. I didn’t want it anymore anyway. You can have it.” 

“But seriously, we should go get food or something togethe-“ 

“Hey, Seungmin!”

Before Hyunjin could finish his sentence, Chan interrupted their conversation. 

“I finally got our keys! Let’s go put our stuff away real quick.” Chan walked over, dangling the keys near his head to show Seungmin that he had them. “Changbin, Felix, and Jisung are waiting for us by the elevators.” 

“Oh, alright Hyung.” Seungmin turned to say goodbye to Hyunjin but before he could say anything more, Chan gasped. 

“Oh wait! You’re the person that asked for Seungminnie’s number earlier today!” Chan stuck his hand out for Hyunjin to shake. “I’m Chan. I’m basically Seungmin’s second mom.” 

Hyunjin released a small giggle and shook Chan’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Chan. I’m Hyunjin but I’m guessing you already knew.” 

“Actually I didn’t cause Seungmin didn’t tell me anything.” Chan shot Seungmin a playful glare, Seungmin pretended to not see it. 

Hyunjin just laughed then cleared his throat before changing the subject, “So you guys are vacationing here as well?”

Chan and Seungmin nodded before Chan spoke up again, “Yeah, we came with three of our other friends.” 

“Oh, same! What an odd coincidence that we’d both be staying here, hm? It’s almost like it’s fate.” Hyunjin said while giving Seungmin a playful wink. However, when Hyunjin was about to say more a group of people around their age came up to him. 

“Hyunjin, how many times do I have to tell you? Don’t wonder on your own without telling someone.” A person, who kind of looked like a bear to Seungmin, scolded Hyunjin. 

“Ah, sorry Hyung,” Hyunjin did not look sorry, “I was just talking to Seungmin. You remember him from earlier today right?” 

“Oh, so you’re Seungmin! Sorry, I was driving so I didn’t get to see what you looked like. I’m Woojin.” Woojin smiled at Seungmin and Chan. Seungmin gathered that Woojin was the mom of Hyunjin’s friend group. Hanging around with Chan had taught Seungmin how to identify mom friends. 

Hyunjin continued the introductions and pointed at an attractive man who seemed older than Seungmin.“This person is Minho Hyung,” Hyunjin then motioned at a cute boy who was probably younger than Seungmin, “and this is Jeongin.” They both gave their own greetings and seemed like nice people. 

Seungmin smiled back at them before introducing himself and Chan, “I’m Seungmin and this is Chan. My other friends are over by the elevator. If you’re going up to your rooms then you can join us.” Seungmin offered. Hyunjin and his friends nodded before they all walked to the elevators together. 

They all introduced themselves again once the whole group was together. Seungmin couldn’t help but notice Jisung’s obvious stare at Minho and Chan’s frequent side glances at Woojin.

The group of nine seemed to get along well together despite meeting each other for the first time that day. The elevator was surprisingly large enough to fit all nine and their bags and the ride up was filled with light conversations. 

Hyunjin’s room was the floor below Seungmin’s but before Hyunjin and the rest of his friends left, Hyunjin turned around. “Hey actually, we are going to head to the pool after we put our bags away. Want to join us?” 

A chorus of yeses erupted from Seungmin’s group, Jisung and Felix being the loudest. 

“Cool. See you guys real soon then.” Although Hyunjin had been addressing all five of them, he only looked at Seungmin. 

Seungmin could only nod and smile before the door closed and the elevator started to ascend. 

 

 

After a “quick” game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who got a room by themselves and another game to see who would room with who; Jisung got a room to himself, Chan and Seungmin shared one room while Felix and Changbin shared the other. They all entered their respective rooms to leave their bags and change into swimwear. 

Chan and Seungmin got their stuff sorted out and changed into their swimwear within minutes and was the first duo to finish. They stood in the hallway of the resort to wait for the others. Chan was only wearing his swim trunks, his very defined torso exposed. Black slides adorned his feet and a beach towel was draped over his shoulder. Seungmin didn’t have a super defined body like Chan, but he was still pretty toned. Unlike Chan though, Seungmin wore a shirt and had his phone in one hand and his book in the other. 

“Geez these kids take forever to get ready,” Chan huffed out. Seungmin nodded in agreement. Luckily for them though, Changbin and Felix exited the room together, both suspiciously red-faced. Seungmin didn’t want to know why. 

“Is Jisung not done yet?” Changbin inquired as he smoothly grabbed Felix’s hand although Felix jumped at the sudden touch. Seungmin tried not to laugh at their awkwardness. 

Changbin wore a black long sleeve swim shirt with equally black swim trunks. Felix, like Chan, had forgone the shirt and just had a towel covering his upper body but his shorts was a vibrant pink color which juxtaposed with Changbin’s all black ensemble. It seemed to Seungmin that the two was a couple of defined and muscular bodies. 

“I’m here!” Jisung exclaimed while jumping on Chan’s back from behind. Chan let out a grunt from the sudden addition of weight but carried him to the elevator nonetheless. Jisung had a shirt on and his swim trunks, conservative like Seungmin.

As the crew made their way to the pool, they didn’t see Hyunjin or the others. 

“They must already be at the pool.” Felix commentated. 

“We better hurry then. Shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Seungmin responded, increasing his walking pace. Seungmin was excited to see the others, especially Hyunjin, but he hoped it didn’t seem like he was desperate. The others must’ve been just as excited since no one teased Seungmin. The crew picked up their pace to keep up but Jisung suddenly stopped, causing Chan to walk into him. 

“Wait, did you guys hear that?” Jisung questioned. The others, besides Chan, turned around to look at Jisung then shared a look of confusion.

“I didn’t hear anything, Jisungie,” Felix responded. 

“You guys didn’t hear that purr?” As Jisung was about to continue, an orange and white cat crossed in front of Jisung and began to rub itself against his leg. All the boys immediately began to squeal and ran to pet it. “Oh my god Hyung, can we keep it?” Jisung looked at Chan with pleading eyes while petting the cat’s head. 

Chan balked before he responded, “I don’t know. What if it has an owner?” 

“Well, who would just let it wander out of sight? It’s too cute to leave behind.” Jisung pouted. “Whatever, I’m keeping it.” Jisung scooped up the cat and headed into the gate that led to the pool, blatantly ignoring the no pets allowed sign. 

As the rest of the group wandered into the pool area, their suspicion that the others were already there was confirmed. Seungmin let out a little laugh when he saw a crowd form around Jisung and the cat. Minho’s loud coos could be heard by everyone. Felix and Changbin hurried to join the group petting the cat.

“Oh my god,” Chan sputtered.

“What is it Hyung?” Seungmin turned to look at the older who was gawking at the group. It didn’t dawn on him until he shifted his attention to the others. 

The water dripping off of Hyunjin, Woojin, and Minho was proof that they had been in the pool already. Seungmin stared at Hyunjin and had a hard time keeping his eyes away from his defined abs and thick thighs. Woojin was wearing a shirt however it was white and soaked with water so it was pointless in hiding how toned his body was. Woojin wasn’t as muscular as Hyunjin but he was very attractive nonetheless. Either way, both Chan and Seungmin were struggling. 

“I’m too gay for this,” Chan mumbled under his breath, probably didn’t mean for anyone to hear but Seungmin heard anyways.

“Same Hyung, same. We are both screwed.” Seungmin found it difficult to talk and Chan must’ve thought the same thing since he nodded as a response. 

Jeongin was the first to break away from the crowd petting the cat. He made his way over to Seungmin and Chan with a kind smile on his face. “Hey, Hyungs!”

Although Seungmin had literally just met Jeongin, he felt as if he had to protect him. Chan must’ve felt the same because he had a warm smile on his face as he caressed the top of Jeongin's head as a greeting. As Chan and Jeongin began to talk about their day, Seungmin snuck away from the group to set his stuff down on a table next to the plastic chaise lounges. Seungmin didn’t realize but Hyunjin had also broken away from the main group and was walking towards the younger. 

“Hey,” Hyunjin said, a soft smile spreading across his handsome face.

Seungmin suddenly thought all the oxygen in the world disappeared. Hyunjin’s hair was wet and stuck on his face in an extremely attractive manner, water dripping onto his chest. But oh god, his chest. Now that Hyunjin was a lot closer, Seungmin could see just how defined his muscles were. Hyunjin was obviously very strong, Seungmin on the other hand, was very weak from the sudden emotions coursing through his body. 

Seungmin didn’t realize he was staring until Hyunjin coughed, drawing Seungmin’s attention back to Hyunjin’s face. 

“My eyes are up here,” Hyunjin teased. 

A deep red blush was starting to overtake Seungmin’s face at an alarming rate but Seungmin couldn’t care right now. All the could think of was that he was a fool for blatantly staring. 

“Um, I-- uhh,” Seungmin stuttered out intelligently. “I swear I didn’t mean to stare.” 

“I didn’t say anything about staring.” The taller of the two responded, a smirk replacing his usual easy-going smile. Hyunjin suddenly swept his hand through his brown hair and Seungmin once again forgot how to breathe. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one looks at it, Hyunjin’s attention was stolen by Minho.

“Yah Hyunjin! How long are you going to flirt with Seungmin? Are you going to come back into the pool?” Minho shouted from the shallow end of the pool, which was the side Seungmin and Hyunjin was furthest from. Jisung was closely following Minho towards the deeper end of the pool. 

“Yeah give him a break Hyunjin. He’s bright red.” Changbin teased Seungmin, which caused Seungmin to sputter and evoke laughter from the rest of the group. 

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Hyunjin called over his shoulder before turning to face Seungmin properly. “Are you going to swim Seungmin?” 

“Nah, I’ll pass,” Seungmin smiled at Hyunjin, thankful for his efforts at including him. “You go ahead though.” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “If you insist.” 

Hyungjin ran towards the deep end of the pool and cannonballed in, successfully splashing Minho who was too busy trying to splash Jisung to notice Hyunjin at first. Seungmin was glad that they were the only ones at the pool despite it being a hot afternoon. They didn’t have to worry about bothering other families; they could be as loud as they wanted. 

Letting out a content sigh, Seungmin picked up his book from the table and sat on the plastic chaise lounge. It was difficult to find a comfortable position but Seungmin settled down eventually. As he opened the book to the part he left off on, someone approached him from the side. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

Seungmin looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Jeongin who was holding the cat from earlier. Jeongin was wearing a thin grey zip jacket and soft blue swim trunks that had sharks on it. He was dry. 

Seungmin realized that he would probably murder someone for Jeongin if he just asked. 

“Of course Jeongin,” Seungmin said, smiling. 

Jeongin smiled back as thanks and sat on the chaise lounge chair next to Seungmin. 

“Why aren’t you swimming with the others?” Seungmin brought up. He wanted to get closer to Jeongin and become friends with him.

“I’m tired and I would rather nap in the sun than swim,” Jeongin replied lazily, already relaxed on the plastic chaise lounge chair, the cat laying on his chest. Jeongin gently stroked the cat before he asked a question, “What about you Hyung, why aren’t you swimming with the others?” 

“I want to finish my book. I left off on a cliffhanger and I really want to know what happens next.” Seungmin responded. 

“Can you tell me what it’s about?” 

“Sure.” Seungmin was grateful that someone showed interest in his books. Chan, Changbin, Jisung, and Felix were great friends but books were not exactly their forte, plus it’s not like Seungmin would refuse Jeongin anyways.

As Seungmin retold the story of the book, Jeongin started to get sleepy; his replies and questions were slowing down until Seungmin glanced over and realized that he was basically talking to himself. Both Jeongin and the cat was asleep despite the loud voices of their friends in the pool. Seungmin returned back to his book to continue reading; filtering the voices of their friends to the back of his mind and allowed his imagination to take him to another world. 

 

 

Seungmin wasn’t sure how long he had been reading but some time had passed yet his friends were all still in the pool. Jeongin and his feline friend were still asleep.

“Hey, Seungmin!” Hyunjin called from the pool. He swam to the edge and pulled himself out. 

Seungmin choked a little at Hyunjin’s arm muscles but if anyone asked if he did, he would deny it.

“What’s up?” Seungmin got up from his chair and began to stretch, book still in hand. The stretching caused his shirt to ride up a little without notice. Seungmin was brought back to reality when Hyunjin started coughing and looked like he was struggling to find words. Seungmin didn’t know why. 

“Are you going to swim?” Hyunjin asked. Seungmin wasn’t sure but Hyunjin’s cheeks were pink, Seungmin deduced that it was probably just sunburn. 

“Probably not considering I can’t swim,” Seungmin laughed at Hyunjin’s shocked expression. 

“How do you not know how to swim?” Hyunjin sputtered and grabbed Seungmin’s shoulder to hold him close and look directly into his eyes. “Did you not have a childhood?” 

The sudden removal of space between them caused the shorter of the two to almost choke. He could feel Hyunjin’s breath brush against his lips and Seugmin was suddenly glad that Hyunjin’s breath didn’t stink. 

“Excuse you,” Seungmin responded sassily, “I had a great childhood.” 

The lack of space between the two was too much for Seungmin and he began to step back to create more space, unknowingly approaching the edge of the deep end of the pool. Hyunjin invaded Seungmin’s space again, excitement clouding his eyes. Seungmin noted that Hyunjin was naturally clingy and had no sense of personal space. 

“Then let me teach you!” Hyunjin’s eyes disappeared due to his bright smile. 

“Uh, maybe next time.” Seungmin began, backing up more since Hyunjin kept invading his personal space, his hands still on Seungmin’s shoulders, “I’m kind of tired and I think I might--” 

Seungmin’s sentence was cut short as his foot slipped off the edge and fell back first into the deep end of the pool, pulling Hyunjin along with him. 

Time slowed for the second time that day. Seungmin vaguely registered the 10-foot sign on the side of the swimming pool and his book falling alongside him. Hyunjin eyes were wide and Seungmin could only assume that his eyes would be too. Hyunjin collided into Seungmin as water began to swallow both of them. The sudden coldness from the water and the sudden impact of Hyunjin crashing into him made Seungmin gasp for air that was not there. Water quickly began to fill Seungmin’s lungs as he began to panic more and more. 

_I can’t see. I can’t breathe. I can’t feel the bottom of the pool._

Seungmin was scared. 

_Someone help me, I can’t breathe._

_Someone help._

_Anyone?_

_Please._

Seungmin blacked out right before strong arms wrapped around his torso and began to bring both of them to the surface.

 

 

Chan was having a great time. There was a cute guy playing in the pool with him and the rest of his friends, both old and new, were having a grand time. Chan vaguely registered Hyunjin leaving the pool and Seungmin responding to said boy, but Chan thought nothing much of it. In fact, he was really glad that Seungmin had gotten close to Hyunjin. They made a great pair.

But before Chan could fully immerse himself back into what Woojin was saying, everything suddenly felt off. His mom senses were tingling. Chan glanced up just in time to see Seungmin fall backward, with Hyunjin practically on his chest, straight into the deep end of the pool. 

“Hey Chan, you alright?” Woojin questioned, concern written on his face.

“Seungmin can’t swim,” Chan said blankly. 

“Oh, he can’t?” 

“OH MY GOD, SEUNGMIN CAN’T SWIM.” Sudden realization washed over Chan as he yelled out to no one in particular. Everyone else in the pool stopped what they were doing and looked at Chan then looked in the direction where Chan was gaping at. They all watched as Hyunjin resurfaced with a passed out Seungmin over his shoulder. 

Chan was the furthest from Hyunjin and Seungmin yet he got to them the fastest, Woojin seconds behind Chan. 

Hyunjin backstroked to the edge of the pool with Seungmin lying on his chest, still out cold. With the help of Chan and Woojin, Hyunjin managed to get Seungmin onto the concrete next to the pool. 

“Oh fuck, I’m so so so sorry.” Hyunjin sputtered out to Seungmin even though Seungmin wouldn’t hear him. 

“It’s not your fault,” Chan mumbled distractedly. Chan started to move out of pure instinct, the need to protect Seungmin taking over his body. “Move.” Chan pushed Hyunjin out of the way which caused him to fall on his butt but no one really paid any attention to that. Everyone crowded around Chan who was hovering over Seungmin. 

“Someone go get a lifeguard or something just in case,” Woojin ordered. 

“I’ll go,” Jisung said before turning around and pulling Minho along with him. 

“I’m so glad I took CPR classes,” Chan once again muttered to the air before he started to go through the steps of CPR. Chan’s body was on autopilot as he started to pump on Seungmin’s chest. Everything was blurring in his mind and Chan could barely process what he was doing.

Chan had been pumping on Seungmin’s chest for a while yet nothing was happening. The anxiety in the air was thick and Hyunjin felt sick. He felt extremely guilty and helpless but there wasn’t anything he could do now except not be in the way. 

Hyunjin watched as Chan’s face showed more evidence of anxiety before letting out a quiet, “fuck” and plugged Seungmin’s nose.

“What the fuck are you doing Chan Hyung?” Hyunjin began to say before Chan put his mouth against Seungmin’s. 

_Wait, what?_

_Are they dating? Did I almost kill Chan’s boyfriend? Have I been flirting with Can’s boyfriend this whole time? Wait why would Chan even kiss him when he’s clearly dying? Wasn’t Chan eyeing up Woojin earlier?_

Whatever Chan had been doing must’ve worked because Seungmin suddenly began to cough up water, which landed directly onto Hyunjin but he couldn’t care less about the water. Hyunjin realized belatedly that what Chan was doing to Seungmin must’ve been some form of CPR. 

A collective sigh of relief washed over the group as Seungmin began to cough up an unholy amount of water, his body shaking due to the strain. Hyunjin watched in horror as Seungmin began to cry. 

“I can’t breathe Hyung,” Seungmin choked out in between coughs and sobs that racked through his whole frame. 

“I know Seungmin. Just let it happen and don’t fight it.” Chan responded and began to rub soothing circles onto Seungmin’s back. 

Jisung and Minho eventually came back with the lifeguard that was supposed to be on duty but the lifeguarded didn’t approach the group with Jisung and Minho since it was apparent that Seungmin no longer needed help. 

Eventually, when the water stopped coming up, Chan cradled Seungmin close to him as Seungmin continued to cry. The longer Seungmin cried, the more guilty Hyunjin began to feel. Soon after Seungmin didn’t have any tears left in his body to cry. Seungmin looked small and so fragile and Hyunjin was afraid to even say anything, scared that he’d shatter Seungmin even if he whispered. 

“I’m going to take Seungmin up to our room. We’ll see you guys later.” Chan shifted so that he could piggyback Seungmin and Woojin adjusted Seungmin to make sure that he wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“I’ll go with you guys just in case you need some help.” Woojin offered. Chan only gave a small smile as thanks and the three of them began to walk away. Minho held out a hand to Hyunjin and Hyunjin took his hand even though he didn’t need help to get up. 

“He’ll be alright Hyunjin.” Minho began, “You have your worried face on.” 

“I don’t have a worried face.” Hyunjin retorted, “Besides, how do you know that he’ll be fine?”

Minho rolled his eyes before responding, “Um, because he’s alive?” 

“Even so, I shouldn’t have invaded his personal space.” Hyunjin glared at the ground, silently wishing that a hole would magically appear beneath him and swallow him whole. “If I didn’t then he wouldn’t have slipped.” 

Minho shrugged, trying to appear calm and collected but the fast tapping of his foot gave away his worries. “If you feel so guilty then do something about it.” 

“Like what, oh great and wise Minho Hyung?” Hyunjin spat back.

But before Minho could respond, Seungmin’s soggy book was shoved into Hyunjin’s field of vision. 

“Here,” Changbin had a grimace on his face as he gestured to Hyunjin to take it. “It’s his favorite book by the way. He doesn’t have the other books in the trilogy.” As Hyunjin grabbed the ruined book Changbin gave Hyunjin a reassuring pat and walked past, no other words said. 

“Seungmin probably blames himself as much as you blame yourself, Hyunjin,” Felix said, a kind smile on his face. Hyunjin didn’t understand why Seungmin’s friends didn’t hate him, why they were so kind to him. 

“He shouldn’t ” Hyunjin responded in a small voice. 

Jisung spoke up, “That’s just who he is. Sometimes he acts like Satan but in reality, he’s really kind and forgiving.” And with that, Jisung and Felix left.

“Let's go back to our room Hyung,” Jeongin said, looping an arm around Hyunjin’s waist. Minho joined on the other side and looped an arm around Hyunjin’s shoulder. The three of them began to walk back to their rooms. 

Hyunjin’s only response was a nod because that was all his heavy heart would allow him to do. 

 

 

Hyunjin slouched on the desk chair, staring at the soggy paperback book that had created a water puddle around it, probably ruining the desk in the process. The brunette wasn’t sure how long he had been staring at it but it was long enough that the cover of the waterlogged book was permanently etched into his memory. Hyunjin concluded that he had been staring for a while since the sunlight was starting to shine in his eyes now. 

“You gonna sit there all day and sulk or are you going to do something about it?” Woojin spoke up, eyes not leaving his phone from where he sat on the edge of the only bed in the room. 

“I’m thinking of what to do.” Hyunjin pouted. He was definitely NOT sulking. “What’s got you so interested in your phone anyway? You always yell at me and Minho for using our phone constantly.” Hyunjin hoped that was enough to change topics.

“Chan’s sending me memes. He’s bored because he has to watch over Seungmin. I offered to do it or to stay and keep him company but he shooed me away. He said something like it's his duty as the mom friend to look over and worry about him.” Woojin explained. “Don’t think you managed to escape, Hyunjin. You still need to think about how to make it up to him.”

“I know Hyung, I’m not an asshole.” The younger rolled his eyes. He had also realized that Chan was as much as a mom friend as Woojin was. 

“Exactly, you’re not an asshole so stop blaming yourself.” Woojin finally shut his phone off, chucked it to the onto the empty bed space beside him, and looked Hyunjin directly in his eyes. “Go apologize properly to him, Hyunjin. Even if you can’t forgive yourself, maybe Seungmin can forgive you.” 

“God, I hate how you know just the right thing to say sometimes. Just let me be emo in peace Hyung.” Hyunjin whined but deep inside, he was grateful for Woojin’s good advice. 

Woojin must’ve been able to tell that Hyunjin was feeling better because he gave Hyunjin a warm smile. “Now go and do what you need to do.” 

Hyunjin nodded and began to collect his things. After shoving his phone, room key, and wallet into his pockets, Hyunjin left after saying a quick goodbye to Woojin.

 

 

Hyunjin had walked into the first bookstore he saw. The bookstore seemed small from the outside, and it was but once Hyunjin was in the store, he felt as if he had entered an alternate world. Even though the store must’ve been smaller than Hyunjin’s dorm room back in college, the bookstore was crammed to the brim with books. Bookshelves were only a couple feet apart and had no empty space to be seen. 

“Hi, welcome to Insomniac's! The bookstore for those who need a good story right before bed!” The young lady behind the counter, who seemed to be about Hyunjin’s age, cheerfully called to him. Her eyes swept over Hyunjin in a way that was more than friendly, but it was honestly something he was used to, no matter how weird it always made him feel. “Let me know if you need help finding anything.” She winked. 

“Hi,” Hyunjin responded distractedly, the store held most of his attention. “I’m just looking around, so I don’t need any help right now.” He gave her a polite smile. Hyunjin realized that she was in fact quite attractive. Maybe if he was straight he would’ve reciprocated her flirtiness. 

Hyunjin walked around the store and took his time. He could feel the lady’s eyes on him from time to time, he even caught her staring. She didn’t look away and Hyunjin had to turn away first. The store itself was a magical place and had a calming atmosphere to it and Hyunjin considered bringing Seungmin to the store one day. Maybe when a different worker was on duty though. 

After milling about the store, Hyunjin finally found what he was looking for and quickly snatched the book but before he could leave the isle, Hyunjin noticed two other books under the same series. Unlike the first book he grabbed, the others were hardcovers and didn’t have a paperback version. Changbin’s earlier statement about how Seungmin didn’t have the other books suddenly appeared in Hyunjin’s head. The brunette didn’t need to think twice, he grabbed the other two books that completed the series and the hardcover version of the first book, then went to the cash register. 

“Hey, how’d everything go?” The cashier’s hand lingered a little too long on Hyunjin’s when he handed her the books. 

“Everything went alright,” Hyunjin indulged her in her small talk. He just wanted to leave and see Seungmin, to be honest. 

“Oh, I love this series!” The lady said, eyes twinkling in interest. Hyunjin had known the cashier for roughly twenty minutes but he thought that she was prettier when she was herself, not the flirt that she usually was when she interacted with him. “You’d definitely enjoy it. That’ll be $41.03” 

“Thanks but it’s not for me actually.” As Hyunjin gave her the money, he brushed his hand through his dark brown hair. It was a habit that he did when he antsy. He missed her flustered appearance and the way her eyes followed his hand when he swept it through his hair. 

It took a few seconds before the cashier responded, at this point, it was too late to look at her name tag, so Hyunjin didn’t bother, “Oh then can I ask who it’s for?” 

“My boyfriend.” 

Hyunjin was so out of it that the words left his mouth without a second thought. Hyunjin just wanted to leave. The day was an emotional rollercoaster and exhaustion was starting to settle into his body. It didn’t help that her not-so-subtle flirting was making him uncomfortable. He felt as if he was betraying Seungmin by allowing her to continue what she was doing for some odd reason. 

“Oh,” She replied awkwardly. 

“Yup, thanks. Bye.” Hyunjin grabbed the paper bag and his receipt before leaving the store as fast as he could without being rude. Hyunjin shoved the unnecessarily long receipt into his pocket, which resulted in him not noticing the worker discount and the number hastily written with red lipstick at the bottom. 

The sun must’ve begun to set while Hyunjin was in the store; the sun was already half set. Hyunjin thought it was beautiful but unfortunate that he didn’t have anyone to share this moment with. While making a little mental note to show the photo to Seungmin later, Hyunjin took a photo of it and tried to capture the whole beauty of the sunset. The photo turned out well in his opinion.

As Hyunjin started his journey back to the resort, he saw a boba shop next to a burger joint. In fact, Hyunjin was pretty sure that it was the same place Seungmin and his friends had gone to earlier that day. A subconscious smile crept onto Hyunjin’s face when he remembered how Seungmin had excitedly sent a photo of the burger and fries, raving about how good it was. That was all Hyunjin needed before he jaywalked the street to buy some food for Seungmin and bubble tea since Hyunjin drank all of Seungmin’s earlier. 

As Hyunjin waited for the food, he couldn’t help but think back to earlier that day. It seemed like ages ago when Hyunjin had first seen Seungmin. The brunette couldn’t help but be glad that Minho had dared him to ask whoever was in the other car on the highway for their number. Hyunjin wouldn’t have met Seungmin and the others if he didn’t do it. 

When Hyunjin finally acquired the food and drinks, he headed back to the resort. His hands were starting to cramp with all the stuff he had to carry but Hyunjin just brushed the pain off. It was worth it if it meant that Seungmin would forgive him. Hyunjin wasn’t even sure if Seungmin was mad at him, but Hyunjin was mad at himself so he felt that it was necessary for him to make It up to Seungmin. 

The brunette made it back to the resort as the night was just starting to begin and beelined to Seungmin and Chan’s room. As Hyunjin rode the elevator up to Seungmin’s floor, he texted Chan to give him a heads up and to ask for what their room number was. 

Hyunjin struggled to knock on the door but when he eventually was able to knock, blatantly ignoring the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the handle, Chan opened the door. Chan eyed the bags Hyunjin was carrying but didn’t say anything which the younger of the two was grateful for. 

“Hey, you’re right on time. He just woke up,” Chan said, voice low. He gave Hyunjin a tired smile which caused the brunette to feel a little bad. He didn’t realize just how stressed Chan was. To make him feel better, Hyunjin pulled out his own bubble tea and gave it to Chan. 

“Here Hyung. You deserve it.” Chan’s surprised face was enough to make Hyunjin feel better about the situation.

“Oh wow thanks, Hyunjin. You didn’t have to.” Chan took the drink nonetheless. 

Hyunjin shrugged, “Doesn’t matter ‘cause I already did. Anyways, Woojin is by himself, you should go down and see him.” 

Chan gasped playfully, then lowered his voice even more so that Seungmin wouldn’t be able to hear, “Is this your way of trying to sextile me?” 

“What! Hyung no!” Hyunjin couldn’t see his face but he was sure that it was brighter than a tomato. Also decreasing the volume of his voice, Hyunjin continued, “I literally just met him today.” 

“So are you implying that you want to?” Chan smirked and gave Hyunjin an exaggerated winked. 

“Whatever Hyung, think what you want. Hurry up and go before Woojin falls asleep and leaves you outside.” Hyunjin put his hands on Chan’s back and pushed him gently out the door. Chan just laughed and allowed himself to be manhandled by Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin closed the door quickly and took a deep breath to steel himself before walking further into the room so that Seungmin could see him. 

“Oh hey,” Seungmin said casually. Sleep had made Seungmin’s voice raspier and rougher. Hyunjin could barely handle it, it was distracting. 

However, Hyunjin realized that Seungmin had a soft smile directed towards him. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. Seungmin didn’t seem to be angry at him. 

Hyunjin cleared his throat before speaking. “Hey, how are you feeling?” He placed the bags on a small, circular table located near the bed. 

“I’m doing fine. Just a little hungry.” Seungmin eyed the bag kind of like how Chan did earlier. “What’s in there?” Seungmin gestured to the bags.

“Oh, these?” Hyunjin said giving Seungmin an easy smile, everything was easy around Seungmin, to be honest. “These are for you.” Hyunjin handed Seungmin the bag with the books in it. 

Seungmin’s eyes were wide with curiosity as he peered inside the bag. When he pulled out the three books, he let out a tiny gasp. Hyunjin melted inside. Seungmin was too cute. 

“No way!” Seungmin’s mouth was wide open and Hyunjin had to fight the urge to close his mouth for him. “You got me the whole trilogy? Hardcovers too?” Seungmin’s eyes were shining and were so full of joy, Hyunjin was proud that he was able to make Seungmin so happy. 

“Yeah, since, you know, your other copy is kind of ruined. It couldn’t be saved. Believe me, I tried my best.” Hyunjin said as he pulled a chair next to Seungmin. 

“Ah, I honestly forgot about that.” Seungmin chuckled. “Thanks for the books, you didn’t have to.”

“No, I do. I want to apologize for getting so close to you. You must’ve been uncomfortable, I understand why you were trying to back away from me.” The guilt from earlier was returning and Hyunjin couldn’t maintain eye contact with Seungmin. “I also apologize for, you know, almost killing you.” Hyunjin cringed at himself. What a lame apology. 

Seungmin was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke up, “Hey, look at me.” 

Hyunjin felt soft fingers gently but firmly tilt his head up. When Hyunjin looked up, he flinched back a little at how close Seungmin was. Hyunjin tried to pull back and create more space but Seungmin grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer. Hyunjin could feel Seungmin’s exhale brush against his skin. 

“Who said I didn’t like being close to you?” Seungmin whispered. Hyunjin licked his lips due to nervousness and Seungmin’s eyes momentarily flickered down to follow the movement. But before Hyunjin could blink, he had reconnected their eyes. 

“You don’t?” Hyunjin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Of course I don’t dislike it,” Seungmin said as he pulled away from Hyunjin. The growing gap between the two made Hyunjin feel cold. He wanted to get closer to Seungmin but he didn't want to make Seungmin uncomfortable. “What’s in the other bag?” Seungmin asked, disrupting Hyunjin’s train of thought. 

“What other ba- Ohh, the other bag.” The older of the two had forgotten about the other bag that he brought, too preoccupied with Seungmin to care about it. The taller handed the other the bag, “Open it.” 

And so Seungmin did. “No way, you also brought food? And boba?” Seungmin’s eyes were twinkling again. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said I’d get you boba.” Hyunjin joked. “That’s an apology for drinking all of your boba earlier today.” 

Seungmin took out the burgers and handed one to Hyunjin. “These burgers are the best.” Seungmin declared after taking a huge bite of out it. 

Hyunjin followed suit and took a bite and made a noise of agreement. Seungmin was right, it was good. But when is Seungmin not right? 

The two of them ate their food, small conversation filling the room whenever either one didn’t have food in their mouth. It was great to just talk and get to know each other. They were still talking long after they had finished their food and into the late hours of the night. At this point, it was technically morning. 

“Hey, why don’t you sleep over? Just for tonight?” Seungmin asked. “It’s late anyway and I’m pretty sure Chan crashed in your room.” 

“You don’t mind?” Hyunjin responded. He would honestly love to stay, but he didn’t want to kick Chan out of his own room then again he didn’t want to go all the way back down to the lower floor and kick Chan out of that room too. 

Seungmin nodded before patting the space to the left of him. “Yeah. You can sleep on the bed with me. There’s enough room. Do you want to borrow some clothes or something?” 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle being so close to Seungmin but Hyunjin didn’t really want to sleep on the floor. He shrugged before answering, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal. “Sure, some sweatpants would be nice.” 

Seungmin nodded before getting out of bed to grab an extra pair of sweatpants from his duffle bag. After rummaging through for a short while, Seungmin found what he was looking for. 

“Here, these are a little long on me so they’ll probably be fine for you.” Seungmin pulled out grey sweatpants and tossed it at Hyunjin. The sweatpants smacked the older in the face and got suck on his head, successful at covering his entire face. “Wow, you look a lot better with your face covered. You should try this style more often.” Seungmin choked out between giggles.

Hyunjin couldn’t really be mad especially after hearing Seungmin’s adorable giggles but he formed his face into a fake pout before yanking the pants off his face and glared at the younger. “So mean. I gave you all this food and you betray me like this?” 

Seungmin just stuck his tongue out at Hyunjin as a response. 

“You should laugh more often, you become a lot cuter when you do.” The words slipped out of Hyunjin’s mouth before he could stop it. He could’ve blamed it on him being tired but it was true, Seungmin was adorable when he laughed. Or smiled. Or did basically anything if Hyunjin was going to be honest to himself. “I mean you’re always cute but you’re especially cute when you laugh.” 

Hyunjin watched as Seungmin’s face started to become a few shades redder. “Uh whatever you say,” Seungmin looked constipated. “I’m going to the bathroom so you can change. Um, yeah. Have fun and don’t die.” And with those final words, Seungmin dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him a little too harshly. 

 

 

Seungmin couldn’t believe what he heard. Sure he knew that Hyunjin had been flirting with him this whole time but the compliment threw Seungmin off and now he’s going to have to deal with sharing a room for an entire night with Hyunjin. And to add salt to the wound, Hyunjin was a literal God. With his good looks and charming personality, Seungmin couldn’t help but fall for Hyunjin. 

“God, get a grip Seungmin. You’re not a twelve-year-old girl, it’s just Hyunjin not Chris Hemsworth or Ryan Reynolds.” Seungmin said out loud to himself as an attempt to rationalize his thoughts. He slapped his face a couple of times to try to get his shit together. It wasn’t helping but he was trying and that's all that really matters. “Actually, fuck, he’s hotter than both of them.” 

Seungmin sat on the toilet and only allowed himself to have a mental breakdown for a few minutes. He wanted to scream but he wasn’t sure how he would be able to explain himself to Hyunjin. Before Seungmin could drown himself in the toilet, he took out his phone to update Chan about the situation and maybe get advice. 

To Chan:

You can’t come back to the room tonight

cause Hyunjin decided to crash.

Find someone else to share with for the night

Jisung probably wouldn’t mind.

You both are avid cuddlers anyways

A match made in heaven, truly

From Chan:  


Hey Seungmin~  


This is Woojin lol  


You were blowing up Chan’s phone so I  


thought it might’ve been important ha  


So sorry for reading your text lol.  


Chan’s asleep rn so i think he’s fine for the  


night~

To Chan:

Oh Hi Woojin Hyung

How are you holding up?

Chan is basically a koala when he’s asleep.

Even though Seungmin wasn’t that close with Woojin, it was a welcomed distraction. Plus Woojin seemed nice enough to not judge him. Seungmin also didn’t question why Woojin was still awake this early in the morning.

From Chan:  


Yeahhhh I know heh  


I had to learn that through personal  


experience.  


Can’t say that I don’t mind tho LOL  


To Chan:

Omg Hyung…

You’re whipped for Channie Hyung.

From Chan:  


Maybe~ don’t tell him yet tho :<

To Chan:

Fine, I won’t but you should probably delete

these messages later then LOL

From Chan:  


Ah you’re right.  


Btw, how’s you and Hyunjin hm?  


;)

To Chan:

May or may not just had a mental breakdown

a few minutes ago…

From Chan:  


Oh no! :( You’ll be fine Seungmin  


If it makes you feel better, Hyunjin is  


blowing up my actual phone.  


He thinks you died in the bathroom lol  


Oh heads up, he’s gonna check on you

Just as Seungmin received Woojin’s last text, Hyunjin knocked on the door lightly.

“Uh, I’m done changing, Seungmin. You can come out now.” 

“Oh,” Seungmin cleared his throat, “Right.” 

A bang resonated throughout the room when the bathroom door slammed into the wall. Seungmin had swung open the door with a little too much force, scaring both of them in the process. 

Seungmin glanced that Hyunjin. The taller of the two was wearing Seungmin’s grey sweatpants, which looked better on Hyunjin than it did on himself, and the t-shirt he was originally wearing when he arrived. Hyunjin’s face was strangely a little pink but Seungmin brushed it off as sunburn from earlier that day.

What Seungmin didn’t know was that the bathroom wasn’t completely soundproof. 

Seungmin walked past the other and glanced over his shoulder, “So you wanna sleep now?” The younger said as he approached the bed, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. 

“Sure, I’m exhausted.” After turning off the lights, Hyunjin followed Seungmin to the bed. They both climbed into bed; Seungmin on the left and Hyunjin on the right. 

The two stared at each other for a little while. The awkwardness from earlier disappeared and all that was left was a comfortable silence between the two. 

“You have a little mole under your eye.” Seungmin declared, breaking the silence. 

Hyunjin eyebrows rose in shock, “You just realized? It’s the most charming thing on my face.” Hyunjin winked at Seungmin, “It’s the reason why I’m so handsome.”

“Shut up.” Seungmin groaned and shoved a pillow onto Hyunjin’s face. “Don’t compliment yourself. That’s weird.” 

The older of the two laughed at Seungmin, “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Just don’t kill me, I’m too young to die.” 

Seungmin removed the pillow once satisfied and got comfortable again in the bed, sleep already starting to overtake his body. 

After a few minutes, Hyunjin spoke up again. “Hey, Chan Hyung isn’t your boyfriend right?” Hyunjin had a cautious but nervous tone in his voice. 

“What? No!” Seungmin’s eyes flew open. “That’s disgusting. We’re practically related. Hell, he called himself my second mom when he greeted you.” 

“Oh. Well, I assumed so. Just making sure.” Seungmin couldn’t really tell due to how dark it was, but he thought he saw some color appearing on Hyunjin’s face. 

After a few seconds, Seungmin spoke up again. “Well, if you didn’t know already, I’m single.” 

“Oh.” Hyunjin said in a small voice, “I am too.” 

“Cool.” Seungmin’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“Cool.”

A tranquil atmosphere overtook the room and Seungmin’s breathing started to slow. Hyunjin, however, seemed to be restless and kept shifting every now and then. 

After a few minutes, Hyunjin broke the silence again. “Hey, Seungmin. I can’t sleep.” 

“Sucks to be you. I can so be quiet.” Seungmin said immediately without opening his eyes. 

“So rude, Seungmin.” Seungmin couldn’t see but he was sure that Hyunjin was pouting. Reluctantly, Seungmin opened his eyes again and saw that he was right, Hyunjin was pouting. “I’m your Hyung, respect me.”

“You sure don’t act like a Hyung,” Seungmin said as Hyunjin let out a dramatic gasp.

“You wound me! Now you have to pay for collateral damage.” Hyunjin playfully teased. The glint in his eyes told Seungmin that the taller man knew that Seungmin was going to listen to him.

“Fine, what do you want me to do?” Seungmin sent a quick prayer to the gods above that Hyunjin didn’t ask him to do aegyo. 

“Sing me to sleep.” 

“Oka-- wait that's it?” 

“Yeah, Chan Hyung told me that you’re majoring in some sort of singing, music-y thingy and I want to hear you. You must be really good.” Hyunjin looked serious, contrasting to his usual playful exterior. 

Seungmin nodded, “I’m trying to get my bachelor.” 

“I’m sure you can do it,” Hyunjin said with a grin, “Now sing for me!” 

Seungmin couldn’t help but comply with Hyunjin’s wish so he sang one of his favorite songs, I Smile by Day6. Seungmin’s voice was a little rusty from not warming up prior but the older of the two didn’t seem to mind that he couldn’t reach all the high notes. The singer watched as a small smile slowly worked its way onto Hyunjin’s face as his eyes fluttered shut simultaneously. Seungmin couldn’t help but realize that Hyunjin was simply gorgeous even when doing something so simple. 

As the song ended, Hyunjin reopened his eyes and flashed Seungmin a proper, full smile. The one that made his eyes disappear. “You have a beautiful voice, Seungmin.” 

Seungmin tried to fight the blush that was quickly overtaking his face. The only thing preventing Hyunjin from seeing his tomato face was the lack of light. “Thanks,” he mumbled shyly. 

“You should sing for me again— if you want to obviously. In exchange, I can dance for you.” 

Seungmin was shocked. He didn’t realize Hyunjin danced. That explained why he was so fit. “Woah, deal. I didn’t know you danced.” 

“Yeah, I major in it.” A proud smile now overtook Hyunjin’s features. The younger liked it when Hyunjin smiled. The older seemed to do it a lot around Seungmin. 

Just as Seungmin was about to say more, a yawn suddenly overtook him; a reminder of his exhaustion. “That’s awesome but we should probably sleep now. Tell me more about it in the morning.” 

Hyunjin also yawned, “Yeah, of course. Goodnight Seungminnie.”

“Goodnight Hyunjin Hyung.”

 

 

Seungmin woke up hot, sweaty, and with a mouth full of hair. As it turns out, Hyunjin was just as clingy as Chan when he slept. Hyunjin’s face was in the crook of the singer’s neck and every time he exhaled, Seungmin could feel the dancer’s breath blow across his collarbone. The younger glanced down to where the comforter was mostly on the floor, only a small corner covered the both of them. 

They were slotted together like a puzzle piece. Seungmin couldn’t move since the older had him in a vice grip and was surprisingly stronger than he looked. Hyunjin’s legs were wrapped around one of his and was uncomfortably close to his morning wood. “Everything’s fine,” Seungmin whispered out loud as an attempt to convince himself that. At least Hyunjin wasn’t awake or moving. 

Seungmin laid like that for what seemed like forever and he spent his time examining Hyunjin’s face. Eventually, the arm that Hyunjin was laying on was starting to get numb and Seungmin really just wanted to get up even though it was still early in the morning and the younger loved to laze around. 

They had stayed up late and Seungmin didn’t get the eight hours of sleep he needed, but the singer made an executive decision to try to remove himself slowly so that the dancer wouldn’t wake up and realize the awkward situation that they were in. 

As Seungmin was trying to weasel his arm out from under Hyunjin, the dancer grunted and Seungmin held his breath to see if the older was going to wake up. Fortunately for Seungmin, Hyunjin didn’t wake up, but unfortunately for Seungmin, Hyunjin changed his position. 

The older pulled Seungmin even closer and was now near Seungmin’s ear. The singer could hear every intake and exhale Hyunjin made and could feel Hyunjin’s puff of air on his very sensitive skin behind his ear. The dancer also decided to shift his leg so that it brushed against his morning wood. Seungmin couldn’t help but release a small gasp as a response to the sensation. 

Now that Hyunjin had shifted, Seungmin couldn’t tell where one person began and the other ended. He could also feel Hyunjin’s own morning wood against his hip and to be frank, Seungmin just wanted to die at this point. 

And since fate hated Seungmin, someone knocked on the door.

“Hey Seungmin, Hyunjin? I’m coming in. I need to get new clothes.” Chan said. He didn’t give Seungmin any time to get ready, let alone give a response so Seungmin did only what he could think of; shove Hyunjin off of him. 

Seungmin shoved the older off his body with no mercy and quickly jumped off the bed while grabbing the comforter to wrap around himself, leaving Hyunjin to fend for the cold alone. Heat was quickly rising to his face at the mere thought of almost getting caught by Chan even though he didn’t do anything wrong. 

“The fuck happened?” Hyunjin mumbled groggily while struggling to find the comforter that Seungmin currently had. The dancer’s voice was raspy and laced with sleep which was probably the greatest thing Seungmin had ever heard since Day6.

“Aye g’morning, you two!” Chan entered and didn’t bother to keep his voice down since it was clear that both were awake to some degree. Chan’s hair was in its naturally curly, unruly state but Seungmin assumed that he must’ve looked worst since he literally just got up. The singer could vouch that Hyunjin’s hair was an absolute mess. It was still cute though. 

“It’s too early for this shit,” Hyunjin groaned while curling into himself, forgoing his search for the comforter. 

Chan tsked at Hyunjin, “Watch your language, young man.” But no real bite was there. Chan reached for his bag and began to take different articles of clothing out.

“Remember that we’re going to the amusement park so we gotta leave pretty early,” Chan said, addressing Seungmin, who was still standing next to the bed, red-faced and wrapped in the comforter. “You alright Seungmin? Why are you so red? Are you sick?”

As Chan was starting to make his way over to feel Seungmin’s forehead for a fever, Seungmin stuck his hand out to stop him from coming closer. 

“I’m fine Hyung, it's just a little hot.” That was the best excuse Seungmin could come up with.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t have that thick comforter around you, you’d feel better.” Chan chuckled and resumed gathering his things. 

Seungmin began to blush more but it went unnoticed by the two people in the room. 

“Alright well, I’m going to get ready first then wake the others so we can leave.” Chan said heading towards the bathroom, “Take care with what you need to do.” Chan said the last part with a wink and a gesture to Hyunjin, who was still curled up and sleeping. 

The pillow Seungmin threw didn’t hit Chan.

 

 

Due to the fact that the two groups of friends had come separately, both had a different set of plans. When Seungmin was at the amusement park, Hyunjin was at the beach. When Seungmin was at the pier, Hyunjin was at the museum. When Seungmin was at the beach, Hyunjin was at the boardwalk. It was as if fate didn’t want them to be together. 

Even though both groups of friends couldn’t spend time together, they all had exchanged numbers and talked frequently in the group chat; regularly updating the others of their antics through photos. Seungmin and Hyunjin often texted separately from the group chat and it wasn’t a surprise to their friends when they seemed to always know what the other was doing. 

However, the streak of not seeing each other finally ended when all nine planned to hang out the day before Seungmin, Chan, Jisung, and Felix had to leave, Hyunjin and the others had planned to stay a little longer. 

The nine college students had decided to spend the evening just hanging out on the rooftop of the resort. Chan and Woojin had scouted out the area prior and it was a large space with a barbecue and a firepit. It was the perfect place to spend the last day together at. 

When the day had arrived. Chan, Woojin, and Jeongin busied themselves with decorating the place. They prepared the barbecue and strung fairy lights that they found in the shed over the wooden square pergolas. Jisung and Changbin were in charge of the music and the rest of the crew were in charge of buying the meat, snacks, and drinks. 

By the time they all gathered on the roof, the sun was starting to set. Chan and Woojin started cooking the meat while the rest played and lounged around. It was lively and with the warm glow from the combination of the of the fire and the fairy lights, the whole place had a mystical and dreamy atmosphere. 

The group got to know more about each other and as fate would have it, all nine of them went to the same college yet had never run into each other until now. Both Chan and Woojin were seniors but Chan’s major was more towards rapping while Woojin focused on singing. It also didn’t help that Chan never seemed to have a schedule and was always doing a million things at once. Minho and Changbin shared the same year but just like Chan and Woojin, their majors caused them to never see the other. Minho was a dancer whereas Changbin was a rapper. The ‘00 line also had the same excuse except for Hyunjin and Felix. The two dancers did share a class but it was an 8 am lecture that Felix always seemed to sleep through or just blatantly choose not to go to. But after finding out that they shared the class, Felix promised to go to the lecture more often. All three singers were different grade levels which explained why Seungmin hadn’t met either of them before. 

As it turns out, Minho had bought alcohol so they all had a bit to drink. Woojin insisted that Jeongin shouldn’t be allowed to drink, much to the younger’s protest, but Minho secretly passed him some every now and then. As the night progressed and the more alcohol they drank, the group had become louder and bolder. Their karaoke session went from melodic singing to loud screeches and laughter. 

All throughout the night, Seungmin and Hyunjin were hip to hip, one never seen without the other. This was also the night where Seungmin found out how good of a dancer Hyunjin was. From to his goofy meme dance battle with Felix to his sexy body rolls when he’d drag Seungmin to dance with him. The younger could see the talent oozing out of Hyunjin whenever he danced. Seungmin wasn’t too bad of a dancer himself but it wasn’t on the same level as the tall boy. 

Hyunjin had also realized that Seungmin had a voice of an angel. He already knew that Seungmin could sing very well but now that the singer could showcase his voice proudly, his true skills shined brightly. His voice matched quite well with his adorable face if the dancer was going to be honest. The taller of the two sang a few duets with the younger but Hyunjin just wanted to listen to Seungmin sing, didn’t want his own voice to get in the way. Hyunjin noticed Seungmin’s little quirks when he sang. How Seungmin would almost always avoid eye contact and how the music just seemed to consume the singer whole. Hyunjin was enthralled and he wanted to see the passion on the younger's face more often. 

They both felt drunk off of each other and they wanted more. 

Eventually, the excitement simmered down and the nine were gathered around the firepit. Seungmin was nestled in Hyunjin’s side with a fruity concoction in a red solo cup that Minho shoved in his hand earlier while the older welcomed Seungmin’s warmth and nursed a beer. 

The only light came from the firepit and the barely lit fairy lights. The others were teasing the maknae for dancing on the table earlier, faces flushed from the combination of dancing, laughing, and alcohol. Felix snuggled close to Changbin, too immersed in the conversation to see Changbin drunkenly count the freckles on his face. Jisung was sitting on Minho, both too intoxicated to care about anything else. Chan and Woojin were the only two to have a little decency to hide some of their PDA. They sat close to each other, Woojin allowing Chan to lean into him. 

Seungmin wasn’t sure who or what started it but it might’ve been when he realized that Hyunjin was starting at him, unapologetic when he got caught. Seungmin wasn’t one to back down from a challenge so he stared right back but their staring challenge quickly turned into something more, most likely aided by the consumption of liquid courage that they had. 

They both slowly inched together until Seungmin couldn’t take it anymore. The space between them needed to disappear. The kiss that they shared was indescribable. Seungmin felt as if Hyunjin’s lips were handcrafted by God to fit perfectly with his and they moved in a rhythm that they didn’t know existed. 

Hyunjin pulled away first and the two stared at each other. There was something different in the way Hyunjin was looking at Seungmin; like he was seeing the other for the first time. And maybe in a way, he was. 

“Hey, let's go to your room,” Hyunjin whispered, breath ghosting over Seungmin’s lips. 

Seungmin just nodded, unsure if he still had his voice. Satisfied, the taller man stood up and grabbed Seyngmin’s hand before addressing the others. 

“We’re going to head back first.” 

The others simply nodded or yelled back a goodbye, all not sober enough to realize why they were leaving. 

The two waited for the elevator to reach their floor but the tension between the two was overwhelming, building more and more as time droned on. It didn’t help that once the elevator came, they were entrapped in a small space with just the two of them. Both struggled to contain themselves but managed to keep their hands off of the other. They weren’t drunk enough to do anything indecent in a public space

However, when both finally found their way into Seungmin’s room, Hyunjin couldn’t handle it anymore. The second the door closed, Hyunjin pushed the younger against the door and reconnected their lips; all passion and heat from before returned with twice the desperation. 

The kiss sobered yet intoxicated them. They both knew what was happening and they both wanted it but it all felt like a dream. It was too good to be real, yet it was. 

Hyunjin desperately wanted Seungmin to be impossibly closer and it was clear that the other did too. The taller of the two lifted the other up and started to head to the bed without disconnecting their kiss. Seungmin gasped when he no longer touched the ground and quickly wrapped his legs around Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin used this opportunity to further deepen the kiss. 

Hyunjin’s knees hit the bed and Seungmin fell backward, pulling the other down with him. Hyunjin’s caged the younger between his arms and relished in the way that he could make the man below him fall apart with just his lips. He slowly fell in love with how their lips fit together. He became addicted to the way Seungmin tugged on his hair, the way Seungmin moaned when Hyunjin gave him a hickey. The way Seungmin wanted more; wanted more of him. 

And so Hyunjin gave Seungmin everything. Seungmin took it all but also gave him just as much. 

The night was filled with what they both wanted for a really long time. They were very happy, no regrets or mistakes to be found. 

 

 

 

When morning came, Seungmin woke up in a very familiar setting. He was hot, sweaty, and had a mouth full of hair. However, he was not uncomfortable or scared. In fact, he pulled the body next to his closer and kissed the crown of his head. 

“Hey, wake up. We have to get breakfast with the others since it’s my last day here. Do you remember?” Seungmin mumbled yet made no effort to get up. 

Hyunjin just groaned and held Seungmin like he was the last drop of water on earth. “Let’s just stay here. I’m sure they won’t miss us.” He reattached his lips next to the hickey he left last night, Seungmin didn’t bother to push him away. 

The younger let out a small laugh then sighed. “I wish but I’d rather get up on my own terms than have Chan Hyung barge in and force us to get up.” 

“God,” Hyunjin whined, “I hate how I know he would actually do that. Woojin Hyung would too. Sometimes I hate mom friends.” 

“You whine so much in the mornings, Hyung.” Seungmin mused. 

The older buried his head in the crook of Seungmin’s neck, “You right, I do. So let’s just sleep in.” 

“Nope, no can do so get up you overgrown man child.” 

“I am NOT an overgrown man child.” 

“But you sure act like one,” Seungmin smirked, thinking that he had won once Hyunjin couldn’t find a good rebuttal. 

“God, you’re such a bad boyfriend,” Hyunjin whined once he realized that he didn’t have a good comeback.

Seungmin froze and the sudden changed didn’t go unnoticed by the older. 

“Shoot,” The dancer pulled away from the other, “Too soon? I figured, after all, we did it was obvious that we liked each other. We don’t have to be anything if you don’t want to be. In fact, I’m totally fine with just pretending like none of this ever hap—“ 

Hyunjin’s tangent was cut short when Seungmin’s lips found Hyunjin’s. 

“Shut up,” Seungmin whispered against Hyunjin’s lips. “Of course we’re dating. Even if you don’t want to, you’re stuck with me anyways.” 

This time it was Hyunjin who reconnected their lips. “You’re right. You’re stuck with me forever.” The smile that overtook Hyunjin’s face caused his eyes to disappear and Seungmin’s heart to skip a beat. 

The two eventually got up and got ready but it took a while because they both couldn’t bear to be too far from the other for too long. 

 

 

“Seungmin you’re always the last one to arrive.” Chan teased once Seungmin and Hyunjin joined the others at the table. 

“Yet always just in time,” Jisung commented as the waiter placed their food in front of them. 

The nine of them were currently situated at a diner near the resort as a last farewell to the five leaving first. Despite some being more hungover than the others, they all enjoyed their food and ate it all. Their chatter was lively yet a tone of bittersweetness laid underneath. They’ll all see each other again but it was still a shame to part after becoming so close. 

Seungmin sighed as he reached for another pancake which caused the collar of his oversized shirt to slip a little and reveal a part of his collarbone. The pancake was heavenly and the singer couldn’t help but shove as much as he could into his mouth. 

Felix gasped dramatically, drawing all of their attention to him, “Oh my God, Seungmin! Is that a hickey?” 

Seungmin choked on his pancake and became an alarming shade of red as the other boys laughed at him. Changbin pitifully gave Seungmin’s back a few pats to help dislodge the food. 

Minho was struggling to breathe between his laughter but managed to choke out a tease, “Were you that hungry Hyunjin? You gotta control your cannibalistic tendencies.” 

Hyunjin just smirked back, unbashful. He didn’t care that the others saw the hickeys. “Well, I can say the same thing to you. Wouldn’t you agree, Jisungie?” 

Jisung gasped and covered his neck with his hand. “You said you didn’t leave a mark.” He hissed at Minho. 

“I was joking, Jisung. You don’t have a hickey.” 

The others laughed at Jisung as he was turning the same shade as Seungmin. He threw a straw at Hyunjin but Hyunjin just laughed harder when the straw hit his head. Seungmin was glad that the attention was no longer directed at him and even more grateful that their friends didn’t seem to care that Hyunjin and he were together. 

 

 

 

The crew finished their breakfast as peacefully as a group of nine college boys can and soon the time to say goodbye arrived, far too quickly for any of them to appreciate. The sun was high noon, causing sweat to form on the backs of the boys’ necks as they all said goodbye. 

Seungmin, Chan, Changbin, Felix, and Jisung all piled into Chan’s beat-up yet beloved car and prepared to head back home. As Chan started up the car, a knock on the window startled Seungmin. The singer turned to look and saw Hyunjin’s handsome face pressed gently against the glass. 

Seungmin rolled down the window and looked that the man that managed to change his life within the short span of their trip. 

“Just wanted to wish you a safe trip back to Seoul.” Hyunjin’s eyes disappear when he gave his boyfriend a genuine smile. 

The younger of the two rolled his eyes affectionately. “You literally just said that to me two minutes ago.” 

“Still,” Hyunjin trailed off, gently caressing Seungmin’s face from his temple to his jaw. Sneaking in a short but passionate kiss, Hyunjin let him go. “See you back at Seoul.” 

“Wow, right in front of my salad?” Felix faked gagged. Hyunjin just giggled and backed away from the car, giving them a small wave goodbye in the process. 

“Shut up, Felix.” Seungmin playfully shoved the Australian, who just laughed as a response. Seungmin put his earbud in as Chan started to drive off. The Singer didn’t take his eyes off the tall, beautiful man in the back view mirror until he disappeared from view. 

 

 

From Hyunjin:  


Hey, miss u :(  
[](https://imgur.com/i6jCht6)

To Hyunjin:

I was there five minutes ago

You’re literally still outside the resort

Is it supposed to be that blurry?

From Hyunjin:  


Its the aesthetic  


IK but I still miss u!  


Being here w/o u wont be as much fun :(

To Hyunjin:

Ah that’s unfortunate, isn’t it :)

From Hyunjin:  


…  


That smiley face is very passive aggressive…  


It scares me  


Send me a selfie to make me happy again!

To Hyunjin:

Hm

I don’t know about that

From Hyunjin:  


:(  


:(  


:(  


:(  


:(

To Hyunjin:

FinE.

Give me a sec

From Hyunjin:  


:D

To Hyunjin:

  


  


 

From Hyunjin:  


I--  


Frick  


Im gay

To Hyunjin:

Well, that’s good otherwise this whole relationship would be awkward

From Hyunjin:  


I love u

To Hyunjin:

Love you too

Change ‘Hyunjin’ to ‘LOML’?

Yes or No

[Yes]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic and honestly, What the Fck.  
> Anyways, pls comment bc I'm really nervous about posting this for some odd reason. ALSo!! critiques and advice would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> So basically, I had this idea when I was on a highway and it had been sitting in my brain for a while until one day I was bored enough to actually start to type it out lol. this took a few weeks to finish but honestly, I'm lowkey proud. I'm not a writer by any means and I prefer to paint/draw to express myself-- writing is not my forte ahahaha. I love Stray Kids so much that I'm willing to step out of my comfort zone for them lol.  
> I also didn't have anyone else read this before I post so sorry if it doesn't make sense lol. 
> 
> I don't even know if anyone will read this but if at least one person enjoys it, I'll be happy. This was my first fic and it might be my last but I'm not sure. Let's see :)  
> If you got to the end and actually managed to read this whole monstrosity, then thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
